


So Close

by orphan_account



Category: Siberia (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, First Kiss, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd gravitated towards each other since the start. They were so close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry.

They were so close. So close to each other. Tommy's fingers kept brushing up against Danny's side. 

They were so close. Danny turned his head to look at his fellow contestant. His nose almost brushed against his cheek. Tommy turned to smile. Danny turned back to blush. 

They were so close. So close to the camp. But Danny had to rest. His ankle was screaming in pain, but he wasn't going to to show it. At least he tried not to. 

They were so close. They there back at the camp, so close to nightfall. They were both hungry, sitting by the fire. Danny was sitting on the ground, ankle propped up. 

Tommy crouched down in front of his friend. 

"How are you feeling, baby?" 

Daniel stuttered and blushed at the endearment. 

"I-I'm doing good. I'm gre-" his breath caught in his throat as Tommy's fingers brushed against his cheek. 

"That's good to hear..." he smiled at the other boy, noting his breathing speeding up. 

"...May I?" he asked, inching his face closer. 

Danny nodded, breathing out a "yes" against his lips, so close. 

Tommy closed the distance between them, sighing at the contact. He pulled back after a few seconds, running his hand through the blond's hair. 

"I-"

"Shhhh," Tommy said, kissing him again. "You're safe with me, baby." They both smiled, sharing more kisses by the firelight. 

~~~

 

"We were so close." Danny whispered, looking at the blood in the grass. "So close." A tear slipped out of his eye.

**Author's Note:**

> i just love these two. they had so much potential.   
> also, i don't know what it is with me and first kisses.


End file.
